Dalton school
by spike4561
Summary: Here are a collection of first chapters in different Dalton AU's please leave a review and let me know which I should continue. Mostly Klaine with some Kurtbastian
1. Dalton school for witch orphans

Dalton Academy For Witch Orphans And Children With Other Problems was formed over forty years ago. A healthy mixture of racially different, different genders and most outstanding of all, the differences in their back rounds made this one of the finest rehabilitating centres around the area.

The taxes paid for the food and uniform that each child must wear. While the parent's steep payment to the school was the financial support to the large amount of staff, all of who had a degree in therapy, teaching and in doctoring.

Witches are no laughing matter; they haunt the out skirts of society, doing things that only the watcher himself would understand. This is wrong all knew this. The punishment for witchcraft is death by burning at the stake. That is the only way the devils will die. But until about half a hundred years ago not one had thought of the offspring of these vile creatures. It wasn't until a witch was discovered huddling over a child did they thing about the possibilities of them having children. A new generation of witches to stomp out before the magic comes, they needed to be rehabilitated and sent to homes and schools.

Dalton was to begin with just a place to put these children, but soon it was discovered that they work better seeing then being told. So they opened their doors to the unwanted children of the family, the misfits, the mentally ill, the usual's.

Blaine Anderson was one such of these children. Only fifteen and his parents had already given up on the dark haired boy. With a suitcase in one hand he followed the red haired teacher down the halls. Her small yellow high heels clicked an uneven tune as she led him towards his room.

With a tight-lipped smile she opened the door leading him into a neat little room, it was simply decorated with two single beds, two dressers, a desk and a single window which showed an almost cut off view of the bland and large gardens. The Dalton Academy staff left nothing to chance, no flowers were aloud on the grass the stretched for miles until it reached the fences the stood cold and commanding around the entire school.

'This is your room.' She said. Though her voice seemed pleasant enough, Blaine couldn't help getting annoyed at how she had told him something, which he had already worked out for himself. 'Your room mate will be here in a few moments.' He nodded at her; he had been told, earlier to expect not to live alone in the small room. 'His name is Kurt… I'm sure you two will get along very well… but not too well.' She looked straight into his brown eyes so she knew it wasn't surprising. Though the reasons for the children being here are strictly confidential to other students, he guessed the entire faculty had be warned they all had to prepare for the students no matter what their problem.

It was only a few weeks ago he realized that he had a problem. His want to kiss boys was a problem that needed to be treated. And his parents had chosen to let someone else treat it.

The red head shifted from one foot to another before moving over and fixing the white sheet on the bed closest to the window. Smoothing over the bumps and lumps quickly before returning next to Blaine pretending that she had never moved from her place.

Three knocks sounded in quick short waves. Blaine jumped while the teacher simply opened the dark wooded door reviling a tall, short hair woman.

'Porcelain says hi.' The tall woman commanded looking powerfully down at him. Blaine gulped softly 'He needed to go to the bathroom, he'll be here soon.'

The red haired teacher hissed 'Students can never go unescorted Professor Sylvester.' Her hazel eyes boor into the tall woman who didn't even bother looking back 'what will happen if it-.'

'He.' Corrected Professor Sylvester showing no emotion in her voice.

'If he' she put enforces on the repeat. 'Goes missing?'

'Nothing will happen I promise you Miss Pillsbury, because I know Porcelain and he wont go missing.'

Blaine looked from one teacher to another not understanding and feeling the tension between the two very different women.

'Hey' a soft musical voice spoke from behind the teachers. All three turned around to look out of the doorway at the boy leaning on the doorframe. 'This my new room?'

Blaine had never felt more terrified in his life. The boy was beautiful but way taller them him, and was pale skinned almost to the point where he didn't look human, that thought was heightened by his ears that rose into points on top of his perfectly coffered hair. He was sporting this school uniform that Blaine knew so well from the pictures that he found both online and in the borsches that were thrust into his hand as he left to go to the station. He had thought the uniform looked unflattering in the images but this boy had proven it wrong.

'Yes it is Kurt.' Miss Pillsbury said in her pleasant little voice. 'And this is your room mate Blaine.' She shot a look at Blaine as if stressing her point. 'I'm sure you will be very welcome and happy with him.'

The beautiful boy nodded avoiding her eyes.

'Porcelain.' The other member of faculty said causing Kurt to look at her. 'Be nice.' And with that she moved out of the room leaving Blaine to watch after her is strange shock.

'Lunch is a two, I expect you both to be dressed in your uniforms and down there in time for roll marking.' The red head called as she moved away from the boys towards the door. 'Show him the way, will you Kurt?' Kurt nodded again.

It was silent as the door closed Blaine was staring at Kurt while the latter looked out of the window onto the gardens. His lips were open slightly giving Blaine the over whelming want to kiss him. What would those pale lips feel like on his?

* * *

><p>For every meal two students was chosen to sit at high table, the student's range in ages and are always a boy and a girl. High table is where all the teachers sit and the headmaster always takes the head of the table. It is entirely random when you will be chosen and who you will be paired with. At lunch an Afro haired boy and an Asian girl took the places at high table. Both of which had their glasses clad eyes looking down at the meat substance that resided on their plate.<p>

Blaine wasn't sure where to sit, he didn't know wether he should follow the boy that brought him down here or to try to sit with the other students.

'Dolphin!' a female voice screeched as soon as the boys stepped into the hall. A blonde threw herself at Kurt planting kiss after kiss on his face. Blaine was shocked and search around the room looking for an escape from the students. No one was even watching the couple, they were all looking down at their food it was slightly unnerving.

'… And then Santana was all like "I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your ass" and he left me alone' the blonde was chatting to Kurt her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He smiled softly before pointing at a table where another blonde and another girl were looking everywhere but at each other.

'Maybe we should sit?' his musical voice whispered into her ear. She unwrapped herself from him and grabbed both Blaine and Kurt's hands pulling them towards the almost empty table. The other girls looked up as the arrived.

'Wanky.' The darker skinned said searching her eyes down his body drinking in every detail.

Blaine had no idea why were so comfortable with him before he had spoken a word to any of them.

None of the other occupants at the table made a move to take one of the steaming plates of none named meals. The girls were to busy talking and Kurt's eyes were searching the room, for…something. Blaine didn't known.


	2. Dalton school for Crazies

Eyes bore into the wooden panels above the white washed door. The eyes were unseeing, that patterns in the wood held no interest. It was only wood, not tainted or broken, just wood. There was nothing special about the door either. No secrets were hidden in the paint no promises broken, all if was, was a painted door.

Long fingers twisted and turn over unusually pale hands; the nails were long and seemed to dig into the skin leaving red, crescent shaped marks. The twisting motion seemed to be almost unknown like the boy didn't know it was happening. His arms were covered by dark, long woolen sleeves hiding the unknown. But it was known. People knew of his secret. People wanted him to stop. It wasn't right, he wasn't right but didn't he already know that?

"Hey Sebastian, buddy what are you looking at?" that was Mike. Mike married his high school sweet heart five years after graduation before his joined the merry staff at Dalton. The school for crazies. He was crazy, that's why he was here. He was crazy because he didn't remember things and found himself in places he's never been. Crazy because he had a voice. _Blaine. _Not a voice… it was Blaine. And he and Blaine were one.

"Wall."

"I see that buddy. But lunch times over it's time to come back inside." Mike looked happy that he had guessed correctly who he was talking too. That the crazy wasn't about to attack.

"No." _Sebastian… don't be rude. __**Shut up. **__If you going to be like that let me talk to him. __**Shut up. **__Never._

"No? But don't you want to see Kurt?" he had been there long enough for the non-crazies to know his weak spots, Blaine and Sebastian like Kurt.

"Kurt." He was sold. He would never turn down seeing Sebastian.

"I thought so." That was a hand. Five fingers and five finger nails. Each one was neatly trimmed at a non-crazy length. Nothing about Mike was crazy, short hair, clear skin and an air of being better than the crazies. The hand was to be taken to be let back into the center. The room with people who scream in the night and promise to kill you if you look at them with the wrong smile or stare at them when they are quite.

He took the hand knowing that there was no way out of it. He couldn't run away or hide from the Asian he must go with him to see Kurt.

The hallway seemed longer then and colder then he remembered. But his memory wasn't one to be trusted. Their shoes clanked along hitting the stones in a rhythm. Crazies wear hard shoes that make noise even on the softest floor. So they knew when the crazies where coming.

_Where's Kurt? __**Inside. **__Kurt is amazing, why don't you take him? __**Shut up. **__Coward, you know what? I know why he doesn't want you he deserves better.__** Shut up.**_

Kurt use to come once a week to visit the crazies, he'd sing and play and spend time with them. Kurt was a lot of peoples only friend. When he graduated he started taking a course in phycology before joining the staff of the non-crazies. Kurt didn't act like the non-crazies, Kurt laughed and smiled and called everyone Munchkins. Everyone but Sebastian. He knew what was who before either opened their mouth.

~line brake~

It wasn't hard to miss Kurt. He was almost entirely hidden by Jeff who was clinging to the brunette nuzzling his red nose into the others pale neck. A hand was on his shoulder holding the blonde as much as the blonde was holding him.

Sebastian moved towards Kurt before wavering. _Let me talk to him first... he likes me better__** Shut up, no he doesn't, **__Doesn't he? _

"Hey Sebastian, come and snuggle." Blue eyes locked with his own. Kurt's eyes liked to change, from Blue to Brown to Green to a colour that was none and all at the same time. His voice was high almost feminine, but that is the only thing feminine about him. He wore shirts and jeans. He had told Sebastian that at school a guy had told him that he was a girl for the clothing he wore so now he kept it all boys.

Moving over he let Kurt's thin arm wrap around his belly as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I missed you."

"Awww honey maybe we should get married and you can come home with me." He was joking, but Sebastian wished it wasn't he would love to marry Kurt. More than anything. _Let _me _talk to him.__** Shut Up.**_

Jeff whined tugging Kurt further away not wanting to share. "Now Munchkin let Sebastian cuddle too." He pulled the thinner boy into his lap while tightening his hold on Sebastian's waist. He could see Jeff's lips moving on Kurt's long pale neck speaking or singing a wordless song Jeff didn't speak. Not anymore, he made noises but the type of crazy he was stopped him from being able to form words.

He and Kurt have their own langue. He would mouth into Kurt's skin and the pale boy could understand almost at once. It was a promise, their promise to each other. Kurt promises everyone, but this was theirs. No one else understands like Kurt.

Sebastian leaned further into Kurt trying to get the warmth from him.

"I love you too Munchkin." Him and Jeff where talking. Sebastian felt a stab of jealously towards the blonde which was felt by Kurt almost instantaneously. "And I love you Sebby." _Do you love me Kurt? __**Shut up. **__Please let me talk to him. __**No.**__ Please_. _**Don't do anything stupid. **__Of course not. _

"Blaine." Kurt looked over at him eyes focused on his.

"Count on Blaine to be jealous, oh come on then Munchkin come and talk to me."

Sebastian closed his eyes and let the world turn Black.


End file.
